Marvelous new World!
by jboy44
Summary: hi my name's Akihisa Yoshi, and my whole world literally changed thanks to the white event. A strange white light bathed the planet and Some people like me where giving glyphs. Marks that grand the owners spectacular powers. Now in a marvelous new world of heroes and villains I have to use my powers responsible to keep those I care about safe!
1. Chapter 1

Akihsia Yoshi point of view.

I was dressed in a red hoodie that had a black spider on the front and black, with the hood up sun glass on my face Blue pants and black shoes.

Beside me was Yuuko also wearing a hoodie, Her's was pink and sleeveless she had it on over jean shorts and a shite short sleeve, she had on black boats I smiled as I blushed she looked so beautiful.

out of the corner of my eyes I notice a police car roll by and I blinked before turning my focus back onto Yuuko my girlfriend all though we were dating in secret saving me form the FFF her twin and the two bitches.

I smiled as we held hands we were so far out of town she removed her hood and said, " I don't think we'll run into anyone we know here."

she smiled and as I pulled down my hood I held her close and covered my eyes as this white flash happened I closed my eyes and held her! I growled! It was even brighter with my eyes closed! HOW DOES THAT WORK!

I then felt something bite my hand as I heard screamed everyone else was seeing it I could feel Yuuko shaking in my arms.

My eyes! There burning! I growled and form ever monitor and ever speaker voice came out it sound humanish and male and it said, " I am the star child I see your world a wondrous place just short of being a marvel! You are smart so it's time for the rest of all intelligent life!"

The voice paused as I felt a burn on my hand that was bitten as the voice said, " this light is bathing your world! Those it chose will be given the glyphs! Use their powers responsible, as there power is great! Let's see how you handle it!"

the light then died down as Yuuko cried, "What was that!" I then looked at my left hand on the back of it was a dead spider and what looked like a black spider like tattoo on it my eyes widen as I looked at it.

Yuuko gasped as she yelled, "Where did that come form!"

I held my head I moved to the right out of reflex holding her as something in my head was screaming for me to move! I then turned to see a truck had lost control and was heading for us!  
It was speeding we wouldn't get out in time I heard my Yuuko scream and then what happened next I would never forget form my hand shot a web! I hit something and I pulled it pulling us out of the way like a zip line to where it landed.

Yuuko then gasped as I did! The web pulled us into an ally! Where no I was on the wall! I was just sitting side ways on a wall three foot over the ground!

I jumped down landing on my feet in shock I let go of Yuuko and held my head, " What's going on!"

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko was shaking and said, " there's no logical way! That flash! The views super powers!" She held her head, " this can't be happening!"

Akihisa looked at his hand some webs came out of a point on his wrist and pulled his sun glass off! HE then covered his eyes, "TO BRIGHT TO BRIGHT! M Y EYES!" he screamed in pain.

he then quickly put them back on and out of reflex was webbing them on forming a web bandana around them, " well trust me Yuuko dear this is happening!"

elsewhere, in the back of a crashed police car a pair of large knife tipped fingers slashed through the door and out popped a man, He was dressed in a pink shirt black jogging pants and was fear foot.

His face had a large black sword Tattoo with the blade ending on his chin! His head was bold his right eye was black the other one was white and blind. He looked at his knife tipped fingers on his right hand before bring them together making them merge into a three foot logn claymore blade he smiled and said, " oh sweet!"

the man laughed as he charged out people screaming as he slashed a man across the back, " the killer razor fist his better than ever baby! Thank you oh mighty star child for this gift!"

his left hand then became a foot logn scythe blade, " IT'S KILLING TIME!

in an ally Yuuko and Akihisa looked out at the screaming and gasp In horror the police where on the scene trying to shoot him but ever hit was healing as soon as the bullet passed through him.

Yuuko gasped and backed away, " this is horrible!"

Akihsia made a fist as he looked at the spider, "and I'm the same kind of thing as him!" he was crying but Yuuko kissed him and said, " No you're not! Your no killer your no monster. Your Akihsia Yoshi the man I love!"

Akihsia teared up as he looked form her to him as he said, "you're right!" He then heard the star child's message echo in his head, " they have great power so use them responsibility! I have to do something!"

Yuuko gasp she was about to say something but Akihsia said, " Yuuko Do you see anyone else with super powers around here?"

She stared blanked and was shaking as Akihsia kissed her and said, " go hide in the dumpster I need to do this! If I didn't then I couldn't live with myself!"

He then charged out as he notice the killer around to slash an officer in half and one of his web lines pulled the killer away saving the officer's life as he said, " HAY BUDDY YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME!"

the killer got up and slashed to web as he made his hands become katana blades and crossed them, " what's this? Well now a brother Join me!"

Akihsia growled, " I'm no brother of yours! The killer then charged and in a moment Akihsia jumped over him landing on his head for a moment before back using a web line to pull himself onto the side of a building missing a katana blade by a few inches.

he was on the side of the building with his hands and feet touching it crouching and razorfist said, "Well well a spider who's also a man! Spiderman!" He morphed his hands in to three finger sickling long and sharp fingers and use them to claw his way up the building

Akihsia's eyes widen behind the shades as he looked at him he was climbing fast and he was so close then everything closed down as the sense in his head telling him to move kicked in he did move as he jumped he span around and fired a web line at one of the twit fingers and pulled it down with him as he fell a little to the right

in a moment the long finger slashed off the man's right hand making him scream!

Akihsia's eyes widen as he land and asked out loud, "did I really just do that!" Everyone was recording and gasping as Razor fist fell down he screamed!

he morphed the bloody numb that use to be a hand into a spike and said, " I'LL KILL YOU BROTHER!"

he then charged his hand morphed into a twist serrated clever as he slashed and stabbed wildly Making Akihsia duck roll jump and avoid the strikes rapidly.

Akihsia was gasping his movements where based through his strange sixth sense but the spike managed to slide across his check cutting it! He touched it just to see no blood the wound having held already.

While he was distracted Razor fist laughed as he came closer almost slashing Akihisa's head off before the both screamed and held out his hands firing web balls at his face that knocked him back.

the man then morphed his clever into a clawed human hands and ripped the webs off creaming his own blades slashed his face cutting it making it bleed!

he screamed as it healed and while it was healing Akihsia put his left hand at his right and charged by the time Razor fist was back focus Akihsia had webbed his left hand up making a make shift boxing glove witch hit him right in the nose knocking him back in to a building braking the glass window he landed in.

Akihsia looked at his hand, "Wait was that me? How am I this strong?

people around were gasping! One of the officers then asked, "Are we really seeing super powered vigilante fighting a super powered maniac right now?" the officer growled and said, " this is impossible yet here it is before our eyes!"

the police where holding people back as Razor claw got up he was bleeding full of glass that kept the injuries open stopping his body form healing them!

Akihsia then looked to the glass in the man's remaining arm and ripped the webs off his hand, " Come on Akihsia boy you can do this!" Razor fist charged in using his numb as a spike.

Akihsia breath and point his hands at eachother webbing them up his eyes closed behind his sun glasses as he was trusting in his sixth sense, "come on danger warning guide me!"

in a moment Akihsia moved right avoiding the spike as he gave a right hook with his web boxing glove knocking the man in the head some of razor fist 's teeth fell out before there was a left hook into his stomach knocking him back!

Akihsia then opened his eyes and as he bit the web off his left hand he webbed razor claw by his last hand's index and middle fingers and he jumped up holding the line as bite his other hand free and web zip lined to a building behind him pulling the fingers back till they snapped off Making Razor claw scream.

akihsia was on the side of the building, "So you can't regrow limbs how about you give up before you lose your last hand completely!"

the killer roared insanely morphing his glass filled hand in to an Axe blade and charging at the police who where holding back the crowd

In a moment Akihisa Shoot a web line to razor fist 's back and he said, " Watch out here comes a spiderman!" in a moment he rocket towards Razor fist landing a two legged kick to the back of razor fist head as he said "JUST GO DOWN!"

As razorfist fell over Akihsia back flipped off him and used both his hands to shoot web lines at Razorfist who was getting he then span knocking the killer into a parked car he then span the other ways knocking him into a different car.

Yuuko was In an ally her eyes widen, " My boyfriends a bad ass!" she was fanning herself with hearts around her head.

In the fight Akihisa watched Razorfist fall out of the now dented car knocked out he was down he saw medical crews tended to the people he injured and people cheering spider-man with their phones out having record the whole thing.

Akihsia was shocked and looked uncomfortable at all the attention. In a moment Yuuko ran up and hugged him happily and he wrapped his arms around her, but before the couple could kiss a police officer then said, " I'm sorry but we need to take you down to the station!"

Everyone screamed as Yuuko yelled, "YOU CAN'T ARREST HIM HOW MANY PEOPLE DID HE JUST SAVE FORM A SUPER POWERED KILLER!?"

the police officer then said, " it's questioning!" Akihsia held out his wrist and said, " Just do what you got you're the one's who will pay for it!"

the police officer gasped as the crowd were throwing things at the police yelling, "YOU CAN'T ARREST A MAN BECAUSE HE DID YOUR JOB WHEN YOU COULD!" was the collective yell it looked like they were about to riot!

The Captain on duty then told the officer, " back off don't send a hero to jail! Besides any answers he could give razorfist could give. This just happened! And on the grounds they will be more people with paranormal powers I think we best have at least one on our side!"

the officer then said, " right your free to go sir."

Akihisa then said, " Akihisa! my name is Akihisa!"

Later on all over Japan on tv video of Akihisa vs razorfist was playing as a lady reporter said, " when that strange white light hit our world like the voice said people where giving paranormal powers! Razorfist serial killer famed for using razor blades hooked to gloves was made a new and tried to use his powers to go on a killing spree."

the video then showed Akihisa hitting him with his web Boxing gloves "but luckily the nightmare of a real life super villain was stopped by another person giving powers. Akihisa Yoshi nicked name the spider-man used his powers to knock out the killer allowing Police to capture him!

As the video of the fight played she said, "Razorfist is being kept in a medical induced coma till containment can be made for the paranormal as the media is calling them! Luckily all those he was able to flash are in the hospital injured but still alive at the time all thanking the spider-man"

In one house Minami was watching with her jaw dropped on the ground, as hazuki's eyes sparkled, " Baka-onii-chun is a superhero!"

Minami couldn't say a word.

In another house Himeji was gasping and panting " Akihsia super hero not ready!" she was fanning herself then she screamed when the Video showed Yuuko running up to hug him.

in Another part of town Kubo was blushing as he adjusted his glasses, " Akihisa super hero I'm not emotionally ready for this!"

he then watched the video and Kubo snapped his fingers, " Darn his off the market! Oh well." The video then showed Akihsia with a microphone in his face as the reporter said, "when asked the hero had this to say."

Akihsia looked nervous and said, " I was just trying to take responsibility for what was forced on me."

the report end with the woman saying, "and as for the this reporter thoughts! The white event is ta signal that the world is ending PANIC!" she then got up and ran off screaming.

Meanwhile in the kinoshita house Akihsia was on the sealing sitting as he watched and said, "I don't want all this attention!"

Yuuko looked to him and said, " I know I'm going to need to beat the superhero fangirls away with a stick now! HE'S TAKEN!"

in the corner was Hideyoshi pale his eye twitching, " Baka….superhero…..baka … twin's boyfriend…Can….not…compute…!...error!"

Yuuko held her hand out and said, " oh grow up sister!" Hideyoshi then screamed, " I'M A BOY!"

Akihisa then hopped down from the roof land on his feet, " I'm more worried about how I'm going to keep my promise to get more paranormals on my side to the captain of the police force. I mean how many good people are left in this world?"

Yuuko looked at her boyfriend and said, " Wow! Got a little dark there!"

Hideyoshi then said, "please go home mr. Spider-man!" he said nervously.

Akihisa then said, " I can't Akira won't open the door unless promise to use my webbing in a dirty way involving her. And that is not happen!"

Yuuko held him and said, " yeah if anyone is trapped in his webs it'll be bad guys … or me if she wish!" She was red and Akihisa had a nose bleed.

Hideyoshi then fainted saying, " bad mental image!"

to be continued. 


	2. Justice's Rises!

Akihsia Yoshi point of view.

I was a sleep I should be having happy dreams about dancing with my Yuuko, or being out of high school. But no!

in this dream I was at a table having tea with Miharu who was in her school uniform, she had become a dream walker thanks to the white event., "Miharu I understand you tried to use your powers to try and prove I was a pig to win Minami over, and I'm shocked how much we have in common to but this whole walking into someone else dreams is wrong!"

Miharu rubbed the silver crescent left check her glyph symbol of her paranormal status, " I know but mostly I want to get away from my dad like you want to get away from sister afterall the two monsters are the same."

She shivered as she said, " besides I can do I figured out quickly I could use this dream walking thing to teleport. If the person who's dream I want to enter is awake poof I'm beside them….. it scared the crap out of honey."

My eyes widen as I said, "NO NO DON'T POOF NEXT TO ME!"

but it was too late I was shocked awake and I heard Miharu scream why was she screaming, simple we were in Yuuko's room around us where me and Yuuko's cloths.

next to me awake red and freaked out was Yuuko who was holding the sheets up to her neck to cover herself and she still had a visible bit of my webbing around her arms painting the perfect picture of what me and my girlfriend did, and how we did it.

Miharu was red blushing as she backed away while covering her eyes, "I've become Kouta! I'm so sorry! I'm not a creeper I swear!"

Yuuko then screamed, " PEEPING TAMMY!"

I rolled my eyes as Miharu left the room, and I looked around and could only ask one thing" ….. where are my pants?"

Return to third person point of view.

Mile away in a graveyard something unsetting was happening.

Form a grave a dead body at this point nothing but bone dug it's way out screaming. Across the skull was a glowing blue lightning bolt, it was a glyph.

the only thing on the body was black boats light blue pants a purple shirt and a brown Trench coat. Hair star to regrow on the body as it stood up connective tissue muscles orangs and bodily fluids returning to it bit by bit as if it was rapidly decaying in reverse.

the body then stumbled as it lend against its own head stone a head stone that read Akita Yoshi, in a moment It turned and started walked out of the graveyard.

it's eyes returned the one crossed by the Glyph was glowing like it was filled with electric energy, the other eye was brown as he walked around.

It's body was completely restored and he looked a lot like Akihisa only difference other then the glyph and eye was his dark brown hair.

the formerly dead man held his head as he walked out the front gate of the graveyard asking, " where am i? who am I?"

in the corner was a woman hiding behind a tree shaking at the horrifying sight she had just record on his camera phone the white event breathing life back into the dead.

She quickly hit the post button to share it with the world the dead returning to life and walking away from its grave. Proof for many, but this woman had something else on her mind.

She had long ash brown hair down to her shoulders her brown eyes where wide, as she cried her tears staining the black dress she had on as she said, " My baby boy… alive again…. He's brother needs to know!

The girl then ran off screaming, "Akako Yoshi old girl! Why the hell don't you know your youngest child's number!" she said as she looked at the phone.

Meanwhile with the resurrected man.

He was walking people looking at his face or more importantly the glyph on upon his face as he touched it and said, " is something on my face?" He then looked in the window taking note of it and saying, "that…. That….. that shouldn't be glowing should it?"

He then looked in the window at a tv playing video of Spider-man's fight as he said, " hay that guy kind of looks like me? How he spinning webs?"

He then heard a boom and looked to see a bank and a guy running out holding the money, was in a skull mask, in a black robe he had the money and was running some of the security tried shoot him.  
Only for the bullets to go right through the man it damaged his outfit but his body healed so fast he wasn't slowed down, " fools you can't stop the Forsaken!"

Akita then ran out yelling, " hay you stop!" in a moment the robber held out his hand shooting a fireball!

out of reflex Aktia crossed his arms making a white energy shield on his left arm appear witch protect him and Akita looked at it in shock moving his left arm around to see it was just hovering around it following his arm like it was hooked to it, " what the?"

The robber then looked at him and said " A fellow paranormal as the news calls us. Giving power and made anew by the white event! Join me and the forsaken! Join us and showing normal humans there time in the sun is over and this world belongs to does blessed by Star child the messenger!"

Akita looked confused as he said, "that's night right! We all live on this world we should be friends instead of fighting eachother! It's not right! It's wrong! I'll bring you to Justice!... Justice I like it!"

in a moment his shield moved from his left arm and became a white energy saber for his right arm.

Justice then charged in swinging his energy sword wildly as the forsaken avoid the blade and fired off a fireball form his hand only for Justice to slash through it as he said, " I was ready that time!"

Cameras were on them as it appeared on tv!

Meanwhile at The Kinoshita house.

Yuuko was making coffee and said, " ok in one day my boyfriend becomes a super hero and a peeping tammy spies on us!" behind her was a demonic being

Miharu then said, "I'm sorry I didn't know that what was going on when I teleported! She was nerves and shaking.

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he yawned, "What's next?"

in a moment there was knock on the door and the sounds of a woman in destress yelled, " Akihsia it's me Akako your mother! Please let me in it's about your Akita brother!... wait I didn't tell you about him!"

On the tv the news showing Justice vs the forsaken appeared and Akihisa's eyes widen as he said, " MOM YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING!" she then opened the door and she held out her phone and played the video, " till the white event he was dead he died in a motorcycle crash before you were born!"

everyone looked at the video in shock!

Hideyoshi then walked down yawning in his sleeping kimono as he said, " what's with all the yelling."

Miharu then point to the tv, " The white even brought Akihisa Dead brother back to life as a super hero!"

Hideyoshi then went wide eyed as he looked at it and said, " THE DEAD ARE WALKING IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" He then ran back up stairs.

Akako was shaking, "Please I know I wasn't there but!"

Akihsia then stopped her and said, "I don't want to hear it I'm in no mood! Miharu you ever tried teleporting someone else?

Miharu then put a hand on his shoulder and said, " well I'll try now! Or I'm not nightmask….. no that's horrible superheroine name!"

Both paranormals then vanished.

and appeared in the streets right next to the forsaken and Justice in a moment the fight was stopped by Spider-man firing a web form his palm that pulled the bad paranormal to him and right in to his fist.

In a moment Justice's blade vanished as he turned and walked to Akihsia looking him in the eye Making Akihisa tear up as Miharu looked between the two of them and said, "holly similar!"

Justice looked at him and said, 'Who are you? And why do I look like you?"

Akihsia teared up and said, "I looked like you because we're family brother, My name's Akihsia Yoshi!"

Justice then held his head images of a pregnant woman who said, " your brother akihsia will be here soon. Don't miss it Akita!"

Justice cried as he also images of a himself hitting a building when he blow a tire while riding a motorbike he held his head with both hands, " I remember! My mom she was pregnant saying my brother would be here soon! I then went for a ride and….. crashed… then nothing….. and nothing before…..!"

Justice was tearing up and he looked to Akihsia putting a hand on his face, " Brother? Why can't I remember anything? And why do we look the same age? Should I be older?"

Akihsia teared up as he said, " Brother I don't know how to say this…. But you're here right now…. Missing so much memory…. Because a miracle happened….. you came back."

Justice was teared as he said, " form?"

Akihisa just teared up more as Miharu cried form the site and added, " where do you remember being before this fight?"

Akita then said, " A graveyard…. NO… you mean I !" He then broke down crying as Akihsia hugged him, " I'm sorry brother!"

Justice was in tears, "HOW! How did I come back! How is this even possible!?"

Akihsia then teared up as he said, "you can't explain a miracle!"

While the two brothers cried Miharu teared up as well.

Meanwhile in a government building.

A scientist was looking at razor fist arms form the elbow down on a table. " we had to remove them this much to remove his morphic abilities, yet this limbs still test and show they are normal human flesh unable of morphing stretching or healing beyond the norm. Yet we saw clearly that is not true when they were attacked."

the man adjusted his glasses and said, " the DNA inside is not changed either, there is no logical way to explain how this powers work! It's a scientific impossibility !"

he then saw a news report on Akita Yoshi as the reporter, "earlier today the white event happened now here something stranger happened. This boy is Akita Yoshi a boy who died 17 years ago….. who came back to life tonight thanks to the white event!...THE DEAD ARE WALKING IS THE GOT DAM END OF THE WORLD!"

the reporter then ran screaming out as the scientist sighed and said, " Trying to understand any of this is a waste of time!"

to be continued. 


	3. Sore Psi-hawk!

The following day Akihsia Yoshi point of view.

I was swinging high over the city it was early in the morning I adjusted my new tinted goggles a gift form Yuuko as I landed on side of a building.

I need to blow off steam I had a brother no one told me about that came back to life! Akita and me aren't on speaking terms with mom and dad, I don't want to talk to them because they didn't tell me about him.

Akita because they pretend he was never real once he died. To be forgotten by once own family such a horrible thing, I then saw something.

It was a guy wearing a vulture skull on his head a black jumpsuit with a hang glider on his back and a gun at his side, in his hand was a bag of money and I could hear alarms.

I then web swung at him and said, " Really dude!? Bank robber! You can fly and that's what you do bird brain!"

the man then pulled out a knife flow past me and cut my web line making me fall!

I shoot a web line looking how a small white flash happened when they came out,… what is that? I then swung down to a wall and stuck to it, I then saw someone.

It was a man in red boats blue pants a blue tunic with a red sash he looked to have had blue wings growing on his arms and a blue hawk mask on his head covering his face minus his mouth witch looked to be inside the hawk beak and a blue bird tail.

he slashed his swing sending out a shock wave disk that knocked off part of the well I guess I'll call him the vulture's hang glider leaving him stuck in the air.

the new guy grabbed the bag form him and dropped it down to a bank guard below as he said, "What's wrong can't steer on your own?"

Return to third person!

The new guy looked to spider-man and said, "Akihsia Yoshi the spider-man nice to meet you young man. I am Psi-hawk!" He then flow away vanishing in mid.

Akihsia blinked as he said, " flight energy wave, and wait was that teleporting? Why fly when you can teleport?" he scratched his head, " I mean you know what why question this stuff now!"

He then web swung away unaware of someone hiding in an ally.

in the ally Kubo was rubbing his chest as the glow of a hawk head on it fade and said, "that was to close he almost saw me! I'm not ready for the spot light! Plus it would be a danger I'm not the one who got powers thanks to this thing!"

Later on at the mail Miharu for new cloths people shooting her looks and backing away, "What ….? Is it the glyph on my face?"

Kubo then walked up adjusting his glasses ," I know the world is going crazy. We were not ready for the gifts the white event gave us."

Miharu crossed her arms, ' I don't see you spotting a glyph!" Before Kubo could speak the close off the shooting mail broke.

in the air was a man in a black body suit black boats a red skull mask and an upside down hang glider on his back as he hovered in the air he had a large gun and was decked out in ammo with a small pistol on his hip, " WHERE IS PSI-HAWK I WANT MY BROTHER!"

He then started shooting his rifle witch appeared to be automatic! Miharu hid as she said, " All I can do while awake is teleport! And not that fast to avoid automatic rifle fire!"

Kubo was hiding with her as he crossed his arms and sighed, "Don't worry I have someone who can help. PSI-HAWK!"

in a moment hi red hawk head glyph glow as read energy lift his body and formed in the air into Psi-hawk who appeared before the man and said, "Psi-hawk scores again!"

the paranormal, the nsaid, " I'm skybreaker you jailed my brother."

He then fired but The bullets bounced of Psi-hawk who held his chin , "I know that voice! James Anderson! You disgrace to the unit!"

Skybreaker was froze for a second , "Emmett Proudhawk! No no you died!"

Psi-hawk slashed his wing sending out an energy disk in the form of a shock wave as he said, " yes but my son! Can bring me back!"

Skybreaker quickly flow out of the way so it just broke some of the glass sealing, " oh your mixed bastard Kubo! Born out of wed lock! I hear your bitch remarried and had another child having forgotten about me! And that shock wave won't work on my I'm faster than my brother!"

Pis-hawk then said, "she may have forgotten me but my son didn't that's all that matters" He then charged at skybreaker.

Miharu then looked to Kubo and said, "Hold up!... you can bring your dad back to life as a superhero! What the hell!"

Kubo adjusted his glass, "that's like asking how Akihisa's brother came back to life, there is no logical answer for how it works!"

Kubo then held his chest as he yelled, " Dad we're running out of time!"

Psi-hawk then tackled skybreaker and knocked away his weapon as he grabbed the man's arms, " then I'll have to finish this fast!" He then headbutted Skybreaker cracking the paranormal's skull mask.

Psi-hawk then went in and kneed the badguy in the crotch making skybreaker scream as he dropped his riffle.

Psi-hawk then flow around him fast ripping off the glider and said, " if Vulture was your brother then you most have the same cant' steer without wings weakness!"

Psi-hawk then grabbed the bad guys pistol and crushed it quickly. " Just hang around here Skybreaker! You disgraced your unit to day!"

In a moment Psi-hawk vanished and Kubo's glyph stopped glowing as he adjusted his glasses and held it, "Thank you father."

Miharu blinked and said, " and I thought my dream based powers where weird! You bring a guy back to life as a super hero for a little while! That's crazy! Too crazy!"

Kubo then said, " Miharu I only have to wait a half hour before I can call dad out again don't mock me! Even with the ten minute timer he is clearly still one of the strongest paranormals around!"

Miharu then coughed and said, "Daddy's boy!" Kubo's eye twitched " I heard that!"

Meanwhile Akihsia was hanging upside down watching the news cast on the event complete with video of Kubo summoning his dad record and post online by someone in the shop.

Akihisa's eyes blinked, "So it wasn't teleporting he just ran out of time!"

Yuuko then screamed, " THIS IS ALL INSANITY!"

Akita walked down form upstairs, " well without it I would be six feet under so I don't mind!"

On the news the reporter Jameson yelled, " This freaks need to go! The necromancer! That teleporter! The fucking zombie and most of all that got dam Spider! He need sto be smashed under a giant rolled up news paper! Just like the rest of the freak show!"

Akihisa blinked and said, " he does understand without me a serial killer would have murdered half the city right?"

Akita put his hand on his chest, " My hearts beating…. I'm not a zombie! This thing is beating.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, " thank goodness the schools are still closed I mean I hate to see that bullying! I mean people bullying paranormals! That's like poking a dragon with rabies with a stick!"

Akita made his sword and swung it, " No it's like poking a guy with a real life laser sword!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " Brother dear grow up? Your supposed to be the older one."

Akita then said, " Not if we count by days sense return to life."

on the news the Jameson said, "We will not be taking callers."

in a moment a caller that sound like a woman, " DON'T YOU INSAULT MY SON KUBO!"

Jameson then switched the lines as a voice said, "without spider-man my baby girl would be dead you bastard!"

Yuuko blinked and said, "Wait that was dad….. he does care….. who know?"

Many more calls of people telling off Jameson happened making Akihisa's eyes tear up as he said, " they like me! They really like me!"

To be continued.


	4. The Chameleon!

A few weeks Akihisa point of view.

I was at the mail with Akita shopping school was letting back in, in just a few days and he need a uniform. But then I turned as I heard a voice say " Hi angel-san!"

I then turned to see Himeji dressed a white skirt, black top and a white jacket that had a pin of a smiling face with wings and a halo she was bear foot.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to block out her words….. You see Sense the a group recently formed. A group that believes the white event and the told three more coming are the start slash end of the dooms day clock.

and that the white holly light revealed the Demons and angels hidden on earth, with the paranormal doing evil being demons and the ones doing good being Angels. And when the last white event happens the holly war of Armageddon will begin…. And they wont' stop talking about it!

I growled as she kept going on and on about me being an angel and what it most feel like to know you're going to be part of the final battel…..FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT KIND OF ANGEL SPINS WEBS?

I can't take it I held up a hand and said, "Himeji I've heard still story for the last five holly siblings members I've meet today I have more important things to do then sit around listening to the same things over and over again!"

Himeji then smiled and waved saying " right you're an angel you have evil to stop and people to save bye Angel-san!" She then left.

Akita then came back with a bag holding a school uniform, "….Another holy sibling?"

I nodded to my brother and said, " yes! Yes! And I'm sure this one as a crush on me! And she is a total bitch!"

in a moment the principle walked by dressed like Himeji but her skirt covered her legs and she waved as she walked saying " Hello Angel-sans it is going to be an honor to be your principle!"

At that moment I screamed and jumped right on to the roof as I said," HOW IS THAT THE SCARIEST THING I'VE SEEN SO FAR! HOW!?"

I was shaking as I hung on to the roof as I said, "…..I think I'm stuck! And I mean really stuck not my normal stuck!"

Akita then blinked and said, "I'll get a step ladder so I can use my shield to peel you off brother!"

I then said, "thank you!"

return to third person point of view elsewhere in the mail.

Yuuko was walking with a sad Miharu, triggering Yuuko to ask " So what's wrong Miharu I thought Minami finally agreed to go out with you?"

Miharu then cried as she held out one of the angel face clips, " then she dropped this! She is one of those siblings that's why she did it! To brag to the other cultist that she went out with an ;angel; last night! I feel so used and stupid!"

Yuuko gave her a hug and said, " Ouch! That… That's just wrong!"

They then spotted what looked like Kubo leaning at a corner as a security guard was looking around.

Miharu frozen and stopped Yuuji, "Wait Kubo said he couldn't come…. Kubo never lies!" She then tackled him and said, "SHAPE SHIFTER!"

In a moment form the Kubo's pocket fell out number of small items as he returned to his true form Yuuji with a Chameleon mark on his forehead

the Security guard then rushed over, "YOU HAVE SUPER AND YOU USE IT TO FRAME LITTLE GIRL FOR SHOP LIFTING! HOW THE HELL DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!"

Yuuji then Pushed Miharu off himself and turned into Yuuko a perfect copy and even said in her voice, "Not in jail rent a cop!"

the shape shifter then ran but Miharu Teleport in front of the shapeshifter.

Yuuji gasped n Yuuko's voice and said, "Wait!" He then looked at the children's play air and jumped into it as he morphed into a plastic yellow ball and rolled into the pall pit!

The guard then put his hands on his hip, " Just great!" He was roping off the ball pit with crime tape and said, " Now how we going to find him!"

Yuuko smiled as she picked up a stolen pocket knife and said, "we use this to stab the balls! The one that bleeds is the criminal!"

In a moment Yuuji jumped out normal hands out and said, " JAIL PLEASE!"

Miharu faced palmed and said, "I guess not all paranormal are super!"

Yuuko hand the knife to the guard as she said, "Super powers don't make you super…. I guess…I mean ….. this was so stupid!"

Yuuji then turned into Yuuko again as the guard took him away and said, "this form the bitch dating the ultimate idiot!" Yuuji then laughed with Yuuko's voice before returning to normal.

Miharu then face palmed and said, "at least he's not using super powers to be a shop lifer What a fucking waste of super powers! He could have been a reporter! A spy! A impersonator! Anything! I mean what a fucking waste of shape shifting!"

Later on in a jail cell in the mail cop's office Yuuji watched as the guard left and smiled, "see you later rent a cop!"

He then turned into a rat the cuffs falling off as he walked through the bars and out the front door before hiding behind a pillar and form behind the pillar what looked like Akira Yoshi walked out!

She was smirking as she flipped her hair and said, " Waste of my powers I think not! Shapeshifting means I can do what I want and blame it on someone else! And that's what I'm going to do! Well I can scratch Shop lifting off my list! Up next walking right into the girls's side of the local hot springs"

Akira or Yuuji put a hand on his or her hip and smiled, " I am a chameleon! No the Chameleon!"

Later on while Leaving Yuuko and Akihsia where holding hands as they walked.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "I mean what's wrong with Yuuji?"

Akihsia smiled as he said, " He cares only for himself and doesn't have the imagination to truly uses his powers!"

As they smiled unknown to them a guy was watching.

He was in a red suit with black boats a black built, black gloves, his mask had black tinted goggles over his eyes he had a two machetes on his back, pistols holstered on his thighs a clip and two ammo clips across his chest.

He then said, "it took a while sense this is a monthly series and all but I'm finally coming in! Deadpool is in the house baby!"

He then jumped and cheered doing stupid little dance, "And there's a spidey! All the more Pun!" He then laughed as he said, "Wait! This chapter only has at most a page left!"

Deadpool held his head, "Dam you writer! For making me the teaser for next chapter! Dam you! Dam you good!"

Deadpool then acted like he was whipping tears, " I want to have fun with spidey this chapter not next! … wait that came out wrong! Or did it? You decide readers! You decide!"

Deadpool put his hands on his hips and said, "Now enough quoting the film that has the same name as me! This chapter is over! See you next month! Hope you enjoyed this little cooler chapter! Bye!"

HE then waved and said, " bye bye! ….ROLL THE DAM TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE !

To be continued.

Deadpool then pointed to it and said, "Thanks! Wasn't that hard was it?" he then tried to say something else but he couldn't he could no longer speak because the chapter was over so he left mad!" 


	5. deadpool strikes!

It was the next, Akihisa's point of view.

I had my hands in my pockets as I adjust my tinted Goggles, as I walked around the school people moving out of the way looking terrified.

I crossed my arms as I walked saying, "I'm still me!" I then felt a tingle and turned around to see Shouko who's eyes where blood shot and one was bugging while the other twitched as her upper lip twitched into an insane smile.

Her hair was a mess and her skin pale she had bags under her eyes as she said, "you will pay for sending Yuuji to jail….. you will pay for sending Yuuji to jail… you will pay for sending Yuuji to jail!"

she said over and over again as she walked past me, My spider-sense kept tingling it was starting to hurt!

I need air! I then spotted a window and pushed it out the principle's one of those people who believe the good paranormals are angels I won't get in trouble!

I then jumped up and crawled up the side of the school to the roof where I crotched on one of the guard rails. My spider-sense was down but still tingling then I heard a voice yell, " HI it's Deadpool peter!"

I then turned to my left and yelled as I fell over on my back on to the school roof, as this guy Deadpool was next to me.

He then jumped off and drew his swords, "I'm Finally in one of this guys stories. Been a long time coming anyway peter Man this crazy bitch paid me to kill you so Nothing personal I just want my pay check! Child support is a bitch man! But daddy loves you ellei-belly!"

He then trapped to stab me so I rolled away and shot web in his face making him stop to remove it from his eyes I back flipped up to my feet as I said, "My name is Akihsia you crazy!"

Return to third person point of view.

Deadpool sheaved his blades and drew his guns and fired as Akihsia avoid them, " you know one spider-man you know them all Peter, Miles, flash, Ben, otto Miguel scorpion all the same!"

Akihsia jumped on to the bell tower and held his hands out making a web shield that was catching the bullets and he blinked saying, "Wait that worked?"

Akihsia then heard the bell ringing and turned to see Deadpool kicking it, "Silly spidey Spider webs are as strong as steel!" He then tackled Akihsia holding one of his blades as he said, "Staby time!"

Akihisa moved his web shield in front of him as Deadpool hit him making him fall over having lost his footing on the wall.

they hit the roof and Deadpool drew his other blade and was slashing at the shield cutting it and said, "You can't stop staby time spidey! Just hold still and let me unalive you!"

Akihisa then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Deadpool then said, "Alife time of abuse, experimentations being preformed on my body against my will, a mutation, lots of drugs and booze, blows to the coconut, and this one bitch who can shapeshift who won't leave me alone! I mean I divorced her! LEAVE ME ALONE BITCH!"

Deadpool then stopped hatching at the web shield and said, "And pretty sure the shapeshifting bitch is watching me right now! I think she's that Pidgeon giving me the stink eye man!"

In a moment Akihsia Kicked the shield at Deadpool knocking the crazy hitman off him as he jumped upped and said, "you're crazy!"

Deadpool hopped up and was only holding one of his blades he then found the other one in his gut and pulled it out his cut healing in seconds but leaving behind a horrible scar as he said, "I am only as crazy as the writer wants me to be!"

Akihisa's left eye twitched, "what writer!?" he then used his webs to give himself boxing gloves as Deadpool charged into slash but Akihsia punched the swords knocking them out of his hands with only a minor cut on his gloves.

Akihisa then gave Deadpool a right hook in the head that made Deadpool yell, "No dad not!"

Deadpool stumbled back and shock his head, "Sorry flash back! Or at least I think it was! I can't be sure about anything in my past! It keeps getting retconned man! Make up your dam minds marvel!"

the killer then pulled out his guns and said, " door knockers don't kill people I kill peple!" he then fired making Akihsia jump he shoot off one of his gloves.

He then shot a web line behind Deadpool and pulled on it ziplining to the bell where Deadpool turned to fire he hid behind the bell as he said, "How much ammo does he have?"

Deadpool then showed up to his left, "Infinite because I be Mary sue most of the times! Goody for me!" in a moment Akihisa used his remaining glove to hit him in the head again.

Deadpool feel off the bell past the guard rail of the roof down to the floor below he said, "please let me land on my head!"

there was a loud crash and a gross sounding splat as Deadpool yelled, "YES LAND ON MY HEAD!"

Akihsia shock off the other glove and jumped down to check it out to see Deadpool getting up he tried to draw his guns but all Deadpool pulled where two bananas.

Deadpool laughed and said, "that's funny shit right there but not good for me!"

Akihsia shot a web line past him and in a moment he ziplined in a hit speed hitting Deadpool below the belt. Every man around gasped in shock and pain.

Deadpool's tears could be seen through his mask as he fell over holding his crotch as he said in a hit pitch voice. "I think you broke something!...well it'll heal!"

Deadpool then spotted Shouko and said, "Crazy bitch keep your money! If we hitting in the crotch deadpools out!"

Shouko closed her eyes and was about to scream but Akihsia webbed her mouth up and then when he turned his attention back to Deadpool Deadpool was gone but there was a note.

Akihsia picked it up and read it out loud, "Hi spidey I had fun with our fight. I have never seen a spider-man fight dirty before! Yes sir. I like it! Any how that's all for me this chapter Hope to see you again soon man! Enjoy your hot girlfriend, and your brother. Wade Wilson or at least that's what I think my name is out. P.S Whtie event!"

Akihsia blinked in shock when suddenly the world went white again like it did not so long ago as he covered his eyes and said, "How did he know!"

Akihsia fell down as he screamed his glyph was burning white as he yelled, "IT BURNS IT BURNS!"

In his head he could hear a voice saying " are you the man who dreamed of being a spider or the spider who dreamed of being a man? Are you one or the other?"

With that Akihsia passed out.

Within his mind Akihsia was on a giant web looking at a big large spider.

the spider then asked, "Are you the man who dreamed of being a spider or the spider who dreamed of being a man!"

Akihsia then spotted thousands of dog sized spiders with his face asking, "are you one or the other? "

Akihisa backed away scared then he came to a mirror but instead of himself he saw thing else.

it was humanoid wearing ripped pants. It had an exoskeleton that was black three fingered claw hands four massive spider-legs coming out of it's back, it's feet were two clawed talons.

It's face had no nose just four pure red eyes and a mouth filled with fangs nut them the thing ripped off the part of it's exo skeleton around it's face revealing a decaying four eyed version of Akihisa's face!

Akihsia then screamed! And with that he came too he was in what looked like a hospital next to him was Yuuko she was different now she had a yellow line across her face that rose then dropped at her nose end before her left check, it was a glyph.

Yuuko quickly hugged her, "Your finally up!" She was tearing up as she hugged him, "You were out for a week! The white event if you had a glyph already you went into a coma!"

Akihisa panted and held her, "It's ok I'm here now Yuuko what did I Miss?"

Yuuko smiled and kissed her, " You missed me becoming the smart person on the planet Just call me cipher!" She then kissed him again, " I missed you so much! Akira, Kubo and Miharu all woke up within a day, but you"

She then broke down crying, "even with a super power I've never felt more helpless!"

Akihsia held her tight as she cried, "It's ok I'm here now I'm here!"

In a Moment Akira walked in and turned on the room's tv and said, "check this shit out guys!"

on the TV a news report was going on and said, "As we all know last week a second white event happened. And it made a strange island series of islands appear in our oceans!"

an Image of ten islands off the coast of japan in a perfect circle appeared next showed a video of dinosaurs, "the first three islands are home to life forms found form the era of dinosaurs perfectly sorted by time period!"

the next one showed a video of ice age creatures in the show, " the next one is illogically in an ice age held home to ice age creatures cave men have even been spotted by drones before crashing. "

The next image showed a tropical jungle filled with terror birds, "the next one and fifth island holds Cenozoic era life forms!"

the news cast then showed an island picture of tribal people in a jungle, "the next one simple shows a jungle that is modern with people on it."

the image then came up of the last four islands each one still glowing white, "the last four in what has been dubbed the savage lands are still glowing unable to be explored, as all machines that get to close seem to explode."

Yuuko's left eye twitched as she said, "that makes no sense! And I'm almost finished a suit of hi-tech battle armor in my basement!"

Hideyoshi then walked in he had a mark that looked like silver wings on his left check and behind his back came a pair of shining silver wings, "that's like trying to explain this! You can't!"

Akira was poke one of Hideyoshi's wings, "They feel so weird! It's like semi-frozen pudding covering fence wire, and why do they smell like oranges! Why do the wings smell like oranges!?"

Hideyoshi backed away making his wings vanish, "How about you stop sniffing my wings!"

in a moment some guys in Black suits walked in saying, " Normally we would demand you come with us, but as we know we're dealing with superpowered beings we are asking. Please come with us."

To be continued.

to light slash dark, your forgiven just stop hounding for updates and also once more this story is a monthly update


	6. Enter the wolverine!

Akihisa, Akita, Kubo, Miharu , Hideyoshi and Yuuko where on a boat on there way to one of the glowing four islands of the savage lands.

Yuuko sat down next down to Akihisa, "I don't see what my super intelligent is going to do? Here on a search quest?"

They then pulled up to one of the islands as Akihisa stretched and he said, "doesn't matter we have to cross through it machines can't so we have to!" he then jumped in through the glowing dome.

Akita jumped after him, " I'm coming brother!" Hideyoshi then sprouted his wings and looked to armed military guards.

Hideyoshi then flow into the dome saying, "I get it I run away you shoot!"

Miharu then jumped and said, "We are people not weapons!" she was through the dome now!

Kubo gulped and got a running start as he jumped yelling, "I think I peed!"

in a moment he was on the other side with his friends in what looked like a tropical plane, of tall yellow crazy.

Around all the paranormals were animals one would normally see in such a place, some elephants, zebra a hippo in the lake it looked pretty normal, other than the Elephants having cheetah spots, the zebras being purple and green, and the hippos being red.

Yuuko crossed her arms as they walked around, "What's the big deal it looks like the African savanna!"

a moment later what looked like a group of human tribal people charged in jumping on an elephant! The dressed in make shift rags, un clean local people didn't have weapons instead three spikes no claws popped out of there hands!

in a moment the elephant roared and turned smacking one in the chest with a tusk leaving a large slash that would have killed a normal human.

But no the local got up the wound visible closing as he charged back in to help his hunting mates finish off there kill by slashing the large beast with his claws.

Yuuko's eyes widen as she backed away to Akihisa as the local slashed the elephant in multiple place till it dropped dead form blood loss.

Kubo adjusted his glasses and looked at Yuuko, " you were saying?"

Miharu point to a full moon mark on all of the locals right arms, "Look at that shit! They are all paranormals with the same glyph! Paranormals can have the same powers."

Akihisa then said, " and guys my spider-sense is going fucking bananas!" In a moment the local hunters turned to them and charged at the group of hero!

Yuuko was ducking and avoiding claws saying, "At least I can predict and avoid the claw strikes!"

Hideyoshi was up In the air grabbing coconuts form a tree and throwing them at the locals heads form the safety of the air, "They aren't touching me! WAIT THEY DO SOME OF THEM HAVE ANIME HEARTS IN THEIR EYES!"

Miharu was warping around avoiding them crying, "We come in peace! Look at us we're all paranormals!"

Akita was using his shield to block claws as he said, "I don't think they understand any langue!

Kubo was hiding be hind a tree as Psi-hawk swung his wings cutting the ground form under the locals making a large number of them fall in a pit, "I agree!"

Akihisa was avoiding strikes and shooting web blast that explode into cocoons around his targets

Before they knew it the locals are all knocked out or trapped as our group turned to run.

Akihisa was next to Yuuko as he said, " I miss buildings! There is nothing for me to web swing form!"

They then came to mountain of shining solid metal. Miharu touched it and said, "what is this metal it's shining and more silver then silver!"

Yuuko looked at it and touched it, "and it doesn't seem to have any impurities? Strange! And form how much touching it just hurt my hand it's clearly more dense then any know metal!"

Kubo was throwing a pebble of this metal and catching it as psi-hawk vanished, "and it's lighter then popcorn!"

they then heard a voice say," you speak like me!"

They then turned to see a local walking out form a cave he was there age dressed in a primitively stitched animal hide pants and animal hide shoes. Unlike the rest he was clean his hair was still a mess of black hair.

his eyes had a strange metallic blue color as he said, "did you also get the gift form the vanishing stream!"

everyone blinked as Akihsia said, "I'm Sorry but We come form beyond the shining wall thing we're being able to think is normal! My name is Akihsia but everyone calls me spider-man what's your name?"

the local gasped, "a name? you can get past the wall?"

Miharu then put her hands together and said, " A name is something for others to call you so they know they are speaking to you or not Mine as Miharu but people have taken to calling me nightmask."

the local put his hand on his glyph, "your marks are different!"

Hideyoshi showed his wings and said, "beyond that wall everyone has different powers! My names Hideyoshi but some call me angel"

the local showed his claws unlike the rest of his kind they were shiny and metallic not made of bone. " A place were others can speak a place were all are different! If all there have a name then to go there I too will need one! Wolverine yes that's it! I shall be known as wolverine!"

he retracted his claws as Akihsia spoke up, "my spider sense isn't triggered by you so I know your no danger to us but tell us about this stream thing?"

Wolverine then said, "Well if you most know I was once just like the others an animal only focused on making more of us and eating till one day I fell in this strange metallic glowing pool here at the shining mountains the pool vanished after I stood up."

he showed his claws, "It made me different! It made me stronger! I gave me claws made of the shiny stones of the mountains made me a mighty warrior! But made me an outcast! I begun to think as you call it! To speak! To want to do more then just live like a beast! But I was alone! Noun of the others could hear of speak my words I was all alone!"

Wolverine retracted his claws, "So I left! If I was to be alone I thank it best to be truly alone not surround by beast that look kind of like me!" He was tearing up, "this feeling of someone else speaking my words it's amazing please don't leave me! I don't want to be back to being alone!"

Kubo put a hand on his shoulder, "Call me Kubo and don't worry you may come with us we hope! There are other islands covered by the white walls our job is to visit them! You have friends now!"

Wolverine smiled and said, "Friend I like that word!"

Akita smiled and said, "I'm Akita also known as justice come on let's get out of here we may have to fight the other locals to get out of here though."

Wolverine popped his claws, "the beast have no place in my heart when I refused to kill a creature because I want to learn about it they attacked me! They turn there back on me! I will fight them!"

they then noticed a whole tribe of locals around them popping there claws!

Wolverine growled, "My place no here anymore! May be if would be if others got the gift of thinking but no! Me leaving! We me new tribe!"

the locals all charged!

Akita made his sword and slashed a mountain side making rocks fall down between them and the locals some tried to fall on them but he switched to shield to hold it back, while Kubo summoned psi-hawk who made a cave in on the other side of the mountains trapping the locals between a wall of rocks.

Wolverine put his claws up as he heard the sounds of the locals trying to use there claws to climb but unable to, " you all think good!"

Akihsia had Yuuko on his back as he crawled up the side, " why thank you Wolverine! Now let's get out of here!"

Miharu teleport up as Hideyoshi took flight and psi-hawk carried Kubo wolverine smiled as he used his metal claws to climb the metal mountain as he said, "New tribe amazing!"

Akita was using his sword to help himself climb around the trap, "not tribe friends!"

To be continue 


	7. He who watches the warcher!

On the boat they where trying to get to the new island but the water kept them away

Akihisa's point of view.

I watched them yelling they couldn't get close to the next island then I spotted Wolverine jumping off into the water swimming through the freezing water to it.

I smiled, "That's thinking!" I shoot a web line into the dome and pulled myself along to it! As I said, "Come on Hideyoshi you got wings use them!"

I then looked back to see a nervous shaking Hideyoshi being pushed off the boat by Akita! I laughed as he flow and then I hit the shining wall and was in on the island.

I was on a cliff I could see Wolverine standing on the ledge look out at it with me I was dark storming raining,

we were gazing at the same thing a ruined city, It was strange a ruined city it looked kind of like New York at that point I heard a scream and saw the startled Hideyoshi.

Wolverine jumped down form the cliff into the city and I shot a web line pulling myself into it as I said, "come on Hideyoshi he's right we need to look around before we can move along to the next island!"

I heard a gulp

As we looked around I was wall crawling on ruined leaning buildings there was skeletons dressed in outfits form the forties cars the buildings they are all form that era.

I grabbed a news paper there was a picture of a mushroom cloud, " A nuclear war!"

Wolverine turned to me confused so I said, "a war fought with weapons so dark and powerful they destroy everything! Created by a true idiot!" he then looked at the paper, "first nuclear strike on the north side! To countries were here and they couldn't live in piece! I means what the hell!"

Hideyoshi form the air then called down saying, "yeah I can see a massive wall dividing the island the other side has nothing not even ruins left!"

Wolverine or Logan then asked, "then this land had won war?"

I sighed and said, "nukes destroy everything! The things that aren't totaled in the blast are poisoned by it's power till it dies! Even the air becomes poison! The only reason we're probably a live right now is because our gifts give us the power to heal better then normal."

Hideyoshi sighed, " yeah our bodies are probably removing the radiation faster then it can enter saving us form the poisons affects."

Logan then summoned his claws and carved into a building rest in peace, he then picked up a bear and put it on a skeleton that was reaching for it and put his hands together to pray, "the tribal elders who run this lands were stupid and there tribe pay the price! Sorry little ones! Me sorry you no have good chief!"

I sighed as we continued to look around he was right people call me an idiot but the person who invented Nukes is a true one! His dumbass mistaken can kill everyone!

Like it did here! I mean what is it about us? I web swung to another ruined building looking into a group of skeletons hugging like they where when they where alive. This was an apartment building and the one in the middle is smaller a family's last moments.

I cried as I kept web swinging, in all this islands time flow by leading to different turns form the main world outside, Time flow by in seconds to remake or create wonderous new things but no matter what people remain the same!

Self-destructive, must of us can't get along to save our lives, and worst of all just looking for reasons to hate most of the time.

Maybe this is why the white even happened to give our world heroes, the heroes I need to keep us safe form ourselves.

If that's the case then it's just sad that something had to step in to give us the tools need to save us form ourselves.

I sighed as I looked around I wall growled and web swung my way to the massive wall Hideyoshi saw and jumped to it crawling over it to see the damage form myself,

on the other in was a massive whole now filled with water form the endless rain, clearly a city had once been there. I sighed, " humanity at it's worst! Ok guys we can leave!"

we made our way out back to the dome walking past it's walls of light and returning to the boat I zip lines back to the boat using a web line where I hugged Yuuko and looked at the officers," the people in there destroyed themselves in a nuclear war! There is nothing and no one there! Just a testament to the horrors of war and human foolishness!"

Yuuko held me close as I held her I was pale and shaken it was horrible.

As the boat took off I sat down holding Yuuko thinking about this all.

I looked to my spider glyph and what It meant, it meant I was a hero here to protect, to protect humans to keep themselves form the evil and horrors.

I won't forget that not now! I've seen what the world would look like if me and my friends fail.

I saw Hideyoshi sitting down wrapping himself in his own wings, Logan was still preying holding his hands together he was shivering I couldn't tell if it was from the water or what he saw.

Miharu looked to me looked me right in the eye and said, "part of me wants to know what it looked like by walking into your dreams but….. form the reactions I believe I'm too scared to wrist."

I nodded confirming it Akita blinked in shock as he said, "How horrible can it be I've seen death before hell I was even dead before my glyph restored me to life!"

Logan then said, "then you luckier then all within that island!"

as we head off the sun was setting we need to rest before going to the nest island.

that night I laid awake on the deck of the boat my friends below deck Yuuko sleeping on my chest as I looked up.

before he went to sleep logan said something, and it echoed in my head, "if me world and that world within walls not knowing the outside why does that not apply to outside world."

I shock it off it couldn't be true could it? I mean there's no way my world is within walls we can't see being guided along.

could it?

my eyes then widened above me I saw in the night sky for a moment what looked like pure glowing golden eyes looking at me staring into my soul before they closed.

I rubbed my eyes Ok I'm hallucinating that has to be it! There is no other answer there is no way that really happened!"

return to third person point of view.

Up on the moon the watcher was watching in a crystal ball at Akihisa, "I think he saw my eyes! He watched me! The watcher being watched how ironic! He'll dismiss it as him seeing things form being tired."

The watcher then left as he said, "Earth has been so much more interesting to watch sense the white events won't you all agree."

the watcher then looked out to those reading this chapter and said, " I'm watching you read about me!"

to be continued. 


	8. islands end enter the black cat!

Hideyoshi and Kubo where on one of the islands it was a plain of golden grass and nothing else.

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said, " well this is a whole lot of nothing" he then kicked the ground making water come out, "and it's so thin nothing can live here or under it what a waist of a magical island!"

Hideyoshi spread his wings and took off, "I'm just glad the last two were close enough for us to split up on so we can be done with this I want to go home and get a change of clothes."

Meanwhile on the next island over

Akihisa was crawling on the underside of a cliff holding a camera taking a picture of a medieval castle and it's green skinned human people who where battling against blue skinned ones, the green skinned had pointed ears and appeared to be able to alter there body shapes, while the blue ones could shoot fire balls and fly with out wings.

He took a picture of a green skin growing wings to take to the air, "Ok form the looks of things the blue skins call themselves kree and the green the skrull, Wonder why they are fighting?

He then wall crawled up back to the edge as he said, "Well I got enough pictures and video time to leave and get the hell back home! Let's just leave the kree and skrull to there war!"

Later on in an air craft wolverine looked uncomfortable and a little scared as a general looked over all the notes and saluted the paranormals, "Well thank you for the information now don't' say a dam word about any of this shit to any got dam one do you fucking understand!"

Miharu crossed her arms, "yes"

Kubo adjusted his glasses and scratched the glyph on his chest, "Psi-hawk's word and my word!"

Hideyoshi then made his wings pop out and bow, "Swear on my wings!"

Akita made his energy sword and shield and banged them together, "warrior's honor!"

Akihisa was hanging on the roof form a web, "I didn't see no islands of magic!"

Wolverine rubbed the back of his head, "I'm just a cast away me no ever on magic island."

Yuuko was working on a metal gauntlet on her left arm, it was pure red and had a thicker band around below the hand as she said, "I was just messing with your weapons trying to make this gauntlet." She then made a fist making it spark with lighting, " if only I had a compact focusing lens I could get this thing to shoot thunder balls."

Akihisa looked to her, "I'm going to ask you to slow down on using that super mind of yours spitfire."

Yuuko blushed and moved her hair behind her ear as she said, "Spitfire.. You know what tiger I like that!"

Akihsia then turned red " I think I hit the jackpot "

The general then said, "now thank you all for your got dam service to the world! Now we're landing get ready to get the hell out you all creep the got dam shit out of me! No offence but people just aint suppose to spin webs, make easer laser gauntlets have wings blades popping on of there wrist, come back to life go into other people's heads while they sleep or bring the dead back to life as super heroes."

the general point to Kubo, " No really you freak the fucking shit out of me the most mr. I bring my dead dad back to life as a super hero at will! I mean how the got dam hell does that shit work?"

Later on Wolverine was walking around he city changed into a white shirt and jeans looking confused and scared with Akita by his side, "relax man you'll be good!"

that is when they heard a blast knocking down a bank as some guy in a black ski mask logn sleeve turtle neck gloves pants and shoes ran out of the ruble holding a bag of money, "Easy money!"

Akita summoned his sword and shield as wolverine popped his claws. As Akita said, "Yoh you're not getting away with this!"

The masked paranormal then said, "Or I could do this!" he then stepped on the ground making it explode into dust so While Akita covered his eyes with his shield he said, "Great he makes things explode!"

wolverine then jumped in to the dust slashing wildly and rapidly witch blow the dust away revealing the robber was holding his now slashed and bleeding chest.

Akita looked confused, "if his touch makes things explode then how come his claws then go boom?" he rubbed his head in confusion.

Wolverine roared and went to slash only for the robber to duck and touch a claw making it explode and brake making Wolverine scream in pain as it bled.

Wolverine jumped back looking at his first left claw snapped in half gushing blood.

Akita rubbed his chin with his shield hand, "ok he did it that time bit why not before may be because he couldn't see.. THAT'S IT BUDDY HE NEEDS TO SEE FOR HIS POWERS TO WORK! That's why this slash lead to you having a claw blow out he could see you this time!"

The robber gasped and in a moment Justice dropped his energy weapons and jumped at the robber as he removed his coat and throw it over the bad guys face.

In a moment Justice had him pinned the coat over his face so he couldn't see and he summoned his shield and start bashing him under it, "Figured out your weakness! Now pass out so I can blind fold you for the cops!"

Wolverine looked to his broken claw as it slowly regrowing before his eye, "Justice think good."

Later on the now cuffed and blind folded robber was being taken away.

Justice smiled as he looked to Wolverine, "I can see why he needs to see to use his powers if it was touch it it explodes he could easily blow himself up, his mind stopping him if he's not sure what he's about to make go boom is himself is a logical thing. Now Come on Buddy let's get back to showing you around."

Justice then lead Wolverine along.

Meanwhile in the school metal lab.

Akihsia was sitting on a wall as Yuuko now had a grey copy of her first gauntlet but now both had a lens of some kind over knuckles she made fist smiling as he asked, "ok what's up with the lens?"

Yuuko smiled and put her first together so there was a click heard making the two lens look like one, "Simple I couldn't find a small enough lens so I made this rig up now I can do this!" in a moment a ball of lighting about half the size of a base ball fired form her gauntlets and hit a metal working machine making it turn on for a second.

Akihisa's eyes widen and said, "you've made a lighting gun?"

Yuuko broke then apart and smiled, "Why yes my power is my brain so I'm pretty much defenseless the idea is to get a suit of armor for myself the gauntlets are the first step in this project of mine witch I lovingly call project spitfire!"

Akihisa flipped off the wall, "Oh so your using my pet name for you as the project name!"

Yuuko then grabbed her boyfriend by the face and said, "why yes I am tiger" She then kissed him deeply."

Akihisa then brake the kiss and said, "Yuuko we've broken into the school! Let's not do anything else and get out of here!"

Yuuko then tackled him, " why the schools one by one of the those people who believe we're angels we're not going to get in trouble for anything! So why not do more!" she said giggling and her face red.

Akihisa's spider-sense then went off as he looked around and said, "ok spider sense tingled and it's just us.. oh oh I get it now! Sure why not!?"

Elsewhere a woman with long white hair yellow cat like eyes, in black diamond mask, fake black cat ears , a black skin tight cat suit with white fake fur around the neck white gloves with cat claws and white boats she had.

she was in the back of a jewelry store she just gave the safe a spin making it open as she load up the gems into a bag, " perfect thank you luck powers! If only it could take away the flat chest comments and make Akihsia like me!"

A guard then walked in and tried to fire only for the gun to jam and for him to drip and fall head first on to a safe and be knocked out cold.

the black cat giggled and walked right out the back door as she said, "What a lucky day for me, the best part is no one will see my glyph with where it's at so no one will no I'm the black cat"

she then ducked into a van and as it drove away she removed her mask making her eyes become normal human green and she removed her wig making her magenta hair be revealed.

She rubbed it and opened her bag and throw the driver give jewels and said, "there's your cut Kyouji."

Kyouji pocketed them, " why thank you very much mis cat."

to be continued. 


	9. Capturing the criminal cat!

It was midnight and the black cat was jumping form roof top to roof top with spider-man behind her.

She turned around and blow a kiss at him and said, "Oh Akihisa so nice to finally have you chasing after me!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as he fired a web line, "Not funny bitch!" His web was about to hit her but a bird flow in and got webbed instead.

Black cat laughed and said, "Oh my how lucky am I!" she then jumped down landing safely on a throw out mattress as she laughed but turned to see Yuuko behind her.

Yuuko was in a black body suit with her gauntlet metal red boats a belt a red mask with a blue visor, and a red chest plate slash power back connect to the belt mask boats and gauntlets by fires.

Yuuko then held out her right hand and fired a tennis ball sized energy ball and Black cat ducked making the blast miss her.

At that moment two movers where moving a mirror that the blast hit then reflected off making it fly back and hit Yuuko in the chest plate knocking her back.

Black cat then laughed her ass off as she said, "Lucky me!" She then looked up to See Akihsia swinging down but his web line broke making him fall on to a wall were he stopped himself.

Akihsia growled, "My webs don't brake!"

Black cat then blow akihsia a kiss as she throw something and said, "bye bye cutie!" a large blast of smoke then covered the area and when it was gone so was black cat.

Yuuko got up removing her mask and looking at her damaged chest plate, "MY PROTOTYPE! It's shot to hell!" she then removed the armor and rubbed her chest, "And my the girls are killing me!"

Yuuko then sighed, "Ok no more energy blast it was stupid anyway! I mean I thought they would be awesome but there made of light they can be reflected! The same thing can't be said about bullets or a flame thrower!"

Akihisa's eye twitched, "At least we know her power now either she has super good luck or everyone around her gets bad luck!"

Elsewhere in the back of the get away van he looked to what appeared to be Minami driving.

The real minami removed her wig and said, "Really Yuuji your posing as me now?"

Yuuji in Minami's form smiled and said, "Hay if I'm the same person twice people will get suspicious it's only smart to be a different person every time I leave a crime scene."

Minami put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not kissing you while you look like me!"

Yuuji shrugged and said, "then I underestimated the size of your ego slash complexes!"

Minami's jaw then dropped as Yuuji laughed and said, "And best part is it came from your own mouth! That's what makes it such an epic burn!"

next day.

Psi-hawk was flying around after Blackcat as he slashed his wing to fire off a blast of psychic energy at her!

She jumped and dropped the bag of stolen lot as she screamed and fell down in to an ally making the blast miss.

Black cat was now face down in a dumpster, "WHY AREN'T MY POWERS WORKING ON HIM!?"

She then jumped out and pulled out a phone to send a pick up text but what she got back was, "Sorry flat!"

Black cat screamed and cried, "DAM IT!" In a moment the flying man flow down and grabbed her and as she struggled she yelled, "why aren't my bad luck powers working on you no human is immune to them!"

Pis-hawk then laughed as he said, "I am a ghost not a human!"

Black cat then froze and said, "Got dam it! Fuck you semantics!" In a moment her wig fell off and she said, "Fuck it!" her mask then fell off too.

Minami then yelled, "FUCK! IT!" in a moment Psi-hawk vanished he had run out of time and Minami fell landing like a cat on her feet and she noticed people snapping pictures of her and she screamed, "My secret identity I'm going to go to jail now!"

she then jumped down and ran crying, "How could you be tray me bad luck powers!"

in a moment Yuuko walked out she was now in full body grey armor metal high tech , there was a trustor pack on her back and she put on a helmet version of her mask, and said, "And bitch I remember you flirting with my boyfriend!"

In the trustors pushed her forward so fast Minami couldn't avoid the metal covered fist that hit her in the head knocking her out cold on the spot!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "Now to go get adult on a mini gun to mount on my shoulder!"

When Minami came to she was in the back of a police car and she spotted Hazuki crying, "Fuck it! How could my powers turn against me!"

the car then speed away but on the way it broke down and in a moment a van rammed the car's front in knocking it off and knocking out the police.

Minami smiled as she jumped out through the whole and got into the back of the van were her cuffs middle chain broke freeing her hands.

Minami looked to what appeared to be Shouko and she put her hands on her hips, "Finally my powers are back on myside! How the hell did they turn on me?"

Yuuji in Shouko's form speed off and said, "There was no one else for them to target!"

Minami then fell down and said, "got dam it!" She face palmed!"

Yuuji in Shouko's form, "Now kiss me or I'll stop and wait for the cops!" Minami then kissed what appeared to be Shouko.

and Minami was smiling about and when she broke the kiss, "you're lucky I love you, shapeshifting asshole!"

Yuuji smiled with Shouko's lips and said, "Why thank you!" the van then drove off.

later on in Yuuko's back yard she had hooked the minigun on to the left shoulder of the armor witch was clearly made to be wore by some one of either gender and said, "Ok now I don't care what the government wants me to call this thing it's not the war machine armor it's the spit fire armor!"

She then start spray painting it red as she said, "Now it'll look heroic! Plus it'll match my boyfriends hoodie!"

she then looked inside to see him passed out on the couch, "I wonder what crawls around in his dreams."

In Akihsia's dream.

He was standing on a large side ways web facing a large spider who was talking them him asking, "Are you the man who dreamed of being the spider or the spider who dreamed or being the man? Are you one or the other?"

Akihisa then tilted his head, "what kind of question is that. I was a man always, then I got the powers of a spider I'm the man who dreamed of being a spider."

The spider smiled as it's body split opening starting with the mouth as a larger then popped out, it was like a spider but were the head should be there was a human form the waist up in a Trible wooden mask carved to look like a spider head.

The thing then reached out and Akihsia jumped back Web line zipping to it's shoulder as he said, "Ok what's the big idea!"

The thing then looked to him, "You know what you are but you are not yet ready to embrace it. You are not yet ready to embrace yourself, not yet ready to embrace your other side, you are not ready to embrace the other!"

In a moment Akihsia woke up and put a hand to his head, "The fuck was that dream about? I mean what the fuck have I been eating? I mean what the hell?"

His eyes then widen above him on the roof was a message written into a spider web that read, "A time will come when you will need the power of the other embrace it! Let your self become complete!"

In a moment Akihisa passed the hell out.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

To months's later

Akihisa's point of view.

I was web swinging around the ruined Osaka Area. I looked around buildings destroyed green slime covering the walled in area coming form a new volcano in the middle I looked down as a rabbit touched the slime and gained wings and took off.

I sighed the third white event happened. I cried at the destruction as a swung to the Volcano, This thing appeared form the white event's power For what we can tell instead of lava it's erupting the power of the white event with out glyphs to keep things stable.

I heard people form over the wall in pain, I cried there powers given by this fucking pit, can't be turned off! It has all the power noun of the control!

I jumped down and swung to the remains of a building and looked into the window instead of seeing my face for a moment I saw a large spider before shaking my head clean and panting, "My greatest fear this slime makes people live it!"

I jumped up to the top of the building away form the slime, "can that stuff even affect me I'm already a paranormal!" I shot a web line and swung away to the wall I'm leaving I don't want to find out.

return to third person point of view.

Yuuko was outside in her armor using the helmet to look at some of the slime, "all scans show it's just water plain simple water, I hate to say it but how ever it does what it does is magic, as it's beyond our understanding. "

she turned to see Hideyoshi as he said, "This is crazy! And there is still one more of this events!"

Kubo adjusted his glass as psi-hawk was behind him and he said, "yes it's quite a problem! But on the bright side Hazuki's new one touch you are healed of everything problem other than being a paranormal is very useful."

Miharu walked in and said, "yes one dazzling little girl puts all the doctors out as she can cure what they can't, and how come she's the only newly document paranormal I refuse to believe this white event just gave us one normal and one large pit of super power juice!"

Akita leaned his back against a wall, "remember the forsaken or what ever the bad guy paranormal cult calls it's self-many probably joined up and are hiding. Or they are doing like Minami hiding there faces to get away with things."

elsewhere back in there home down.

A black three dimensional shadow of a person was hiding in the shadows as he phased through a wall into a locker in a girls locker room at a gym were he pulled a Camera out of his head and through the holes in the locker started to take pictures.

Miles away Kouta was at his computer viewing photos coming in wirelessly as he smiled looking to a large picture of an antibody on his left wrist and he leaned back in his chair and said, "thank you white event for this familiar shadow Anti-body thing. And best part if I get found out unlike Kubo I can wear my Familiar and fly away! Gone is the age of the ninja pervert, here is the age of the super powered ninja pervert!"

Akio then teleport into his room grabbed him by the shirt as he looked shocked and she said, "You are using your super powers for peeping! YOU BASTARD YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME TO MODEL FOR YOU!"

Kouta had a nose bleed as Aiko giggles and said, "If you say sorry I'll show you were my Glyph is!" she said pointing to her butt to hint!"

Kouta then whistle making the antibody as he called it show up as Aiko smiled and bend over ,"Ready!?"

In a moment his bed room window was covered in blood.

meanwhile back at the Osaka area team.

Akihisa jumped the wall and noticed Ironman who's skin was now iron no glyph could be seen as he said, "I'm so sorry sensei but at least the kick name makes sense."

in a moment Ironman went to punch Akihisa only for the boy to jump up avoiding it and while in air Akihisa didn't notice but a ghostly image of a spider covered him as he came down some kind of stinger coming form his left wrist and hit Ironman on the should making him pass out and snore.

Akihisa looked at the thing and said, "Wait what? Spider's don't have stingers?"

Yuuko walked over in armor and ran over to it and pinched it making something drip form the stinger, "It's not a stinger it' a modified spider fang. It You know have Venom!"

Akihisa's gasped but Yuuko ran a scan on the venom covering the stinger, "Relax it's noun lethal it appears to just be a knock drug."

Akihisa pulled his hand free as the stinger vanished and he looked at his wrist, "Ok then.. What's next spider legs?"

Yuuko held out her hand making what looked like a scanner materialize and Akihsia was puzzled, "The white event boost all of us, Kubo's timer and ranger for Psi-hawk has tripled, Miharu shown the ability to change her hair color hinting her powers will allow her to look the way she dreams of looking giving her shape shifting at some point!"

Yuuko was looking at the scanner, "Your brother got the ability to fire a beam by putting his hands together. My super genius got upgrade and my twin now has the ability to fire feather needles." She removed her helmet and smiled at the readings, "But nothing about our bodies seemed to have changes. The scan shows we are still the way we where before!"

Akihisa looked confused as he shot a web at the ground, "How is that me still being normal dear?" he asked confused.

Yuuko then crossed her arms, "I am speaking scientifically! Scientifically the pit juice as they are calling it is just plain simple water with a little dirt in it. As much as I hate to say it and as much as our government hates to agree this is all magical!"

Wolverine then walked in his claws out as he said, " Friends come quick!" he said as they turned and came to see something that made there eyes widen.

It was light in the shape of a person the star brand crest upon it's chest.

Yuuko jumped back and put her helmet back on, "No energy or light readings just base line human male!" She said gasping in shock.

the being of light looked at himself before vanishing in a cone of light into the heavens above.

Akihisa's jaw dropped, "Did we just see the birth of a pure energy being? I mean.. got for him I guess?" he said confused.

Yuuko removed her helmet to show her slack jaw as she said, "This is getting weirder and weirder."

Elsewhere a large number of paranormals were gathering in black robes and skull masked.

one who's masked looked like a goat skull walked up before them all and said, "Brothers sisters, we the forsaken the proof and driving force behind our race the paranormal replacing those normal have been given a gift!"

he said happily as pictures of the pit came up, "the pit turns the normal in to us with out them having to be chosen for ascendance by the white events! Brother sister while they as unchosen do not deserve the gift we most end the normal pain of being the soon to be forgotten past of this world. Let us claim this gift and use it to Ascend all of the world into paranormals we most simple brake the walls so the juice of ascendance may flow free into the ocean into the water into all things!"

He spoke his voice being clam and over joyed as the half the room cheered and he put his hands together. " I see some of you do not like the idea of doing the white events work, Well brothers and sister if this was not the white events plan then why would it give us this gift that would natural do this itself. It's those who wall it who are wrong brothers and sisters."

There was more cheers now only one fourth the room was silent so the leader said, "Ok still got some against the idea so if you do not wish to join the wall braking team you may remain here behind and hang out in the brake room, just don't erase anyone's save files and don't eat other people's lunches while we are way."

All the room cheered.

to be continued.


	11. Paranormal war!

A was only a few hours and the area around the pit was now a paranormal warzone

Akihisa's point of view He was jumping over the cultist using web lines he already spun as beams to start on to avoid them, making up for the lax of tall still standing building for him to swing form.

He growled as he jumped to avoid a fireball before falling back into the forsaken's numbers covering his hands in web boxing gloves as he quickly start hitting him, avoiding there attacks just barely thanks to his spider-sense.

As he jumped back his spider-sense went off and he was hit in the back by a lighting bolt knocking him down to the ground as he growled, "Got dam it to much for spider-sense to keep up with!" he groaned in pain!"

Akihisa then turned and got up and gasped and looked to the forsaken member in front of him then looked down to see the man's left hand had morphed into a sword and ran him clean through.

Akihisa's eyes widened as he coughed up blood and punched the Forsaken member in the face knocking him back as he held his gut as he groaned, "thank you healing factor!.. I think you're the only thing keeping me alive!"

He then moved sluggishly to the right to avoid a strike form someone with spikes growing form his body but was soon hit in the back of the head knocking him down!

Akihsia's point of view

I gasped as I coughed up blood! I don't know how much longer my healing factor can handle this wound or how I can fight with a throw and throw wound! GOT DAM IT THIS CAN'T BE HOW SPIDER-MAN ENDS!

I pounded the ground as I heard a voice asking me, "are you the spider that dreamed of being a man or the man that dreamed of being a spider!?" It asked me over and over again like it has been I cried as I finally answered the voice, "I'M THE MAN WHO DREAMED OF BEING A SPIDER NOT THE OTHER!"

In a moment I field something that field like a surge of power I looked down the wound healed and some how my jacket was repaired but it changed to black with a red spider symbol but I got up feeling stronger.

In a moment they tried to rush me again but form my back came four armored ten foot long red spider legs with knocked them back with one swing.

I looked at them in confusion gasping I wanted one retracted into my back with a thought before calling it out and using them to push my self into the air higher then I could jump as I fired off web blast at the cultist knocking them down as I smiled, "FACE THE NEW AND IMPROVED SPIDERMAN!" I said happily.

the voice said, "Well down man who dreamed of being the spider!" it sound happy and proud!

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko was in her armor holding her arms out firing plastic bullets at the cultist knocking them out as she felt her armor shake and turned behind to see a guy who's fist and logically the rest of his skin was metal.

He then punched her hard enough to knock her down and dent her armor her vizor then fired a beam that knocked him back as her held out her hands and they and her boats fired off a set of flame that rose her into the air allowing her to fly up over there heads and fire the vizor beam down on them making them run, "I'M SICK OF THIS PULL SHIT!"

Elsewhere in the air.

Hideyoshi was flying avoiding other air born paranormals, "This is crazy!" he yelled and turned around to see one who was flying while on fire with hearts in his eyes and he screamed and in a moment what looked like blades of white light fired form his wings hitting the guy and knocking him out of the air.

Hideyoshi then stopped and blinked then looked down doing it again on the army as he yelled out, "WHY COULDN'T I DO THAT BEFORE!?" he yelled in rage!

He then turned to see Kubo riding on Psi-hawk who had transformed into giant purple energy bird.

psi-hawk spread it's wings making darkness cover members of the forsaken knocking them out as Kubo adjusted his glasses, "Oh toughen up man!" he said.

Elsewhere Miharu was teleporting around and hid behind a rock and slowly her form morphed in to one of the forsaken. She then spotted a group of them and then looked at Akihisa knocking them around with his new spider legs, "When did he? When did I" she looked at her morphed hands.

Miharu then walked out and looked at the forsaken members coming her way, "she teleport by the spider traitor!" they all then nodded and walked off saying, "thanks sister!"

Miharu went back to normal and breathed a sigh of relief, "I prefer dream walking over this shit!"

elsewhere Akita was surrounded by the enemy so he put his hands together firing a beam as he span around knocking them back.

He then stopped and held his head and shock it, "I'm dizzy!"

Elsewhere Wolverine was running slashing and stabbing the forsaken in the gut to take them down , but he was being careful not to kill them!

One of the forsaken then spat fire in his face bit Wolverine knocked him down as his face healed he continued his charge till he and his friends all meet in the middle the forsaken still an army all around them!

The forsaken's leader then stepped out, "traitors you can not win you are out numbered the old world is gone give up this and join your own kind!" he offered happily offering a hand to Spider-man

Akihsia growled as he readied his new spider legs as he angrily "We know the world will never be the same! But it doesn't have to be like this! You hurt people and we'll avenge every life you harmed end or ruined! We swear it!"

Wolverine then smiled as he readied is claws, "We avengers have assembled!" he said happily as the sunset behind them!

to be continued 


	12. Final show down Forever fight as one!

Later on in the battle Akihisa, Yuuko Hideyoshi Akita, Wolverine Miharu, Kubo with Psi-hawk were around the forsaken's leader

they where all panting Akita had one broken arm leaving him with just his sword hand and he held his blade as he looked to Yuuko's cracked armor, and Psi-hawk starting to go transparent and he said, "well now it's just you and us I think we have the edge!"

the forsaken's leader put his hands together as he happily said, "that is where you are wrong behold the power gift to me by the white events behold the power of the hulk!" in a moment he screamed in changed.

where he was stood was now a humanoid beast ten times the size of a man super muscular with a lizard like tail, dressed in only black shorts, it's hands where clawed like it's head and it's head looked like a large deer skull, it's skin grey, and on it's chest a green chemical hazard sigh and he roared out ," HULK SMASH!"

he then charged in, Akita tried to slash him but the hulk's Fist punched his energy sword making it shatter as it hit him knocking him in to the remains of a building knocking him out cold!

Psi-hawk was in the air firing off energy beams form his fist but they seemed to bounce off, "Why does this feel wrong?" he said in disbelief. As his beams just bounced off it in a moment the hulk leaped up to him and smashed him between his hands making Psi-hawk turn into mist and Kubo fall over knocked out.

The hulk then landed in front of Yuuko who was firing off her beams to no avail the hulk walked right through the weapon fire and almost hit her but Akihsia Web swung in grabbing his girlfriend and getting her out of the way, "Well now this isn't good!" he then stopped on the side of a building digging his spider-legs into it for extra stability.

Yuuko nodded as her helmet broke off, "Tell me about it my flight systems are wrecked! No way I could have gotten out of the way!" she said scared she was pale and shaking a little.

in the air Hideyoshi screamed and flapped his wings making it rain energy feather blades that hit the hulk making it scream as they seemed to slash up it's right arm!

Hideyoshi's eyes widen in shock, "Holly shit I hurt him!" his voice filled with stunned pride but it quickly vanished as he screamed in tear as the hulk jumped up and grabbed him.

the hulk fell down to the ground and slammed Hideyoshi into the ground knocking him out!

in a moment Wolverine jumped back and slashed the Hulks chest making it stumble backwards and hold it's bleeding wound in pain.

Akihsia then snapped his fingers, "Miharu Quickly get wolverine! And warp him to the beast back he'll do the rest!" he yelled happily like he found the answer to their problem!

in a moment the Hulk tried to smash Wolverine's head in with a double Axe handle but Miharu teleport grabbed him and teleported away.

next thing both teens knew they where on the hulks back and Wolverine yelled as he jammed his claws into the back of the hulk's neck making it gasp before it fell over dead slowly returning to it's original human self.

when it was finally human they finally saw his face it was noun other then Souichi Nishimura now laying dead on the ground in nothing but black shorts!

Akihsia jumped down his spider legs some how retracting inside of him as he lift his goggles, "Wait did we just beat ironman?" he asked in disbelief as he put down Yuuko.

Akita got up and lift himself out of the him shaped whole in the ruins of a building smiling as he said, "We did guys!" he yelled happily no more forsaken they had finished the cult up here! All of them either dead in battle of tied up in webs around them.

Hideyoshi got up holding his head as he said, "I was the first to hurt ironman!" he said in disbelief!

Miharu then warped to Akihsia and point to him, "But it was Akihisa's leadership that found the power move to end it!" she said happily as she point to the spider-man beside her," he's come along way form the ultimate baka now hasn't he?"

Akihisa was red and rubbing the back of his head, "I was just doing the right thing!" he sound happy and in a moment Yuuko pulled him into a kiss and kissed him deeply.

Kubo then got up holding his head and crossed his arms resummoning Psi-hawk as he smiled and said, "We did it! We save the day! And Now we have a name! Avengers! I love it!" he said smiling as he adjusted his cracked glasses.

Wolverine retracted his claws and bowed to the fallen enemy's body, "Sorry you lost you fought well but you fought alone! That is why you fell here today and why we won! Team work! We never fight alone!" he said happily.

Miharu smiled and said, "Together we are strong, so let's forever fight as one!" she said holding her hand out.

Akita put his hand on hers and said, "You know I'm in for that!"

Hideyoshi smiled and put his hand in and happily said, "Avengers!"

Yuuko brake the kiss with Akihisa and put his hand with the others, "All ways fight as one!"

Akihsia put his hand on his girlfriend, "so long as we live!" he said happily.

Kubo put his hand on there's as did psi-hawk as he said, "So evil wont' win even if the last white event gives everyone super powers!"

Psi-hawk nodded and said, "Well said son!" he sound proud and happy.

Wolverine put his hands on top of there's, "where you all go so will I!"

they then broke there hands about and yelled out, "Avengers!"

Akihsia then looked up and lowered his goggles as a white light appeared in the sky, "and just in time too! Here comes to last one!"

in a moment the white flash hit.

Months later Akihsia was swinging through the City with Yuuko holding on to him as he said," So how much longer till your armor's flight systems are running?" he asked.

Yuuko smiled as she spotted a few flying paranormals and said, "I'm not repairing I'm upgrading it'll take weeks, for spit fire armor model three point oh to be finished. But I'll be worth it, more form fighting and light weight."

Akihisa then land on the side of a buildings wall and smiled, "you making it sound like your making high tech bikini armor?" he asked with a smirk.

Yuuko giggles and kissed his check and said, "who's to say I'm not?" Akihisa then turned red.

Akihisa then web swing away.

on a news channel, "it's been months sense the final white event forty five percent of people have become paranormals by the events and another ten percent have gained powers form the pit. It's official globally speaking super powered humans are the majority. Some people say it's the end of humanity as we know it, other's the next step in evolution! In this reporter's words I think it's the start of an age of marvelous heroes and villains like out of comic books!"

The end!


End file.
